


The Lady Rahl

by fortunata13



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, F/F, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunata13/pseuds/fortunata13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buckets of feelings, followed by loads of sex. Written for <a href="http://lots-pornbattle.livejournal.com/">lots_porbattle</a> Prompts: Reunion, and No Regrets/Only Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady Rahl

  
“Lady Rahl, to what do I owe the honor of this phone call?” I asked, with a smile on my face.

“Ms. Mason, I came into town for a meeting that, thank the Spirits, got canceled. If you’re not too busy, I’d love to see you. We can have dinner together.” That she would even ask was ridiculous. As if it were even possible for me to refuse her anything, to put anything above her.

“I worked from home today so I’m caught up on everything. Besides, it’s been a slow afternoon. Your husband seems to have taken pity on me.” It was a lie, of course. I had a stack of reports to read and several dozen unread emails in my inbox but they would have to wait. The entire world would have to wait.

“Good. I’ll pick us up a bottle of wine. I’m sure you haven’t had a decent meal since you left the palace so I had the chef prepare something especially for you. I’ll see you soon.”

Twenty minutes later there was a knock at my door and I was able to breathe. For the first time in weeks, I was able to breathe again.

“Cara.” In an instant the bags were on the kitchen counter and her arms wrapped around me. “Do you have any idea how much I’ve missed you?”

“No, but feel free to tell me.” There it was, that beautiful smile of hers.

“You look tired Cara. Have you been getting enough rest?” Her palms, just out of her wool gloves, felt warm on my cheeks.

“I may look tired but you’ve lost weight. What is it? Are you sick?” I could see it in her eyes, she wasn’t well. I waited for a response but it never came. “Kahlan, why didn’t your guards bring up the food?” She didn’t answer which could only mean one thing. “You drove  _yourself_  into town, and without guards at that. What were you thinking?”

“Yes, Cara, I know, I’m thoughtless and irresponsible.” She did that thing where she looks at me through her eyelashes, knowing that it kills me every time. “I needed time to myself. Please don’t be mad at me, not when we haven’t seen each other for weeks.”

“How can I possibly stay mad at you when you look at me that way? It just isn’t safe Kahlan. I would die if anything were to happen to you. I need you to take good care of yourself.” Back in Aydindril, I never left her side. She took care of me just as much as I did of her, but now, with hundreds of leagues between us, we were lost without each other. “Spirits! I _hate_ that I’m not in Aydindril to watch over you anymore.” Without even realizing it, I was running my fingers through her hair. This thing between us, the way we behaved when we were alone, was completely inappropriate. It had been for years.

“Are you still dating Captain what’s-his-name?” She knew exactly what his name was but could never bring herself to say it.

“Benjamin, his name is Benjamin, and no, I’m not seeing him anymore.” She let out a sigh of relief the moment I said it. 

“Thank the Creator,” she said, throwing her arms around my neck. “He was totally creepy, why with the way his eyes being so close together…I read somewhere that that’s a classic DNA marker used to identify serial killers. The thought of him putting his hands on you makes me cringe.” I tried not to, but I had to laugh at the conviction with which she said that serial killer thing. Kahlan never approved of my lovers.

“Mm yes, and Dahlia’s crooked tooth –– which I certainly never noticed –– according to you, proved that she was the product of inbreeding. You know, Kahlan, I’m starting to notice a trend here.”

“Finally! I noticed it years ago: you consistently make horrible dating choices.” The mischievous look on her face was priceless. “And I’ve asked you repeatedly to not say her name in my presence.” Kahlan hated Dahlia with a passion –– even before she ever met her. “Come on, open the wine, let’s sit out on the terrace and watch the sunset together. We’ll have dinner later.” She was a masterful deflector, the Lady Rahl.

“On the terrace? It’s 38 degrees outside, we’ll freeze to death.”

“So bring us a blanket.” She was smiling again so a blanket would have to do. I would have gladly walked barefooted through Aydindril’s fierce’s winter storm to see that smile. 

“This isn’t so bad, is it?” We were curled up on the chaise with my back pressed to her torso, and my head on her shoulder. Her arms and a blanket wrapped around me. Spirits, it was good to have her with me again. She kissed the top of my head, and whispered into my ear, “I’ve missed you so much, Cara. Even the staff has noticed how ill tempered I’ve been since you left. I’m so lonely without you.”

“I didn’t have a choice on the matter. Richard insisted that he needed me to be his eyes and ears in Congress.” Or at least that was the excuse he’d given for sending me away. “I know you’re lonely but Richard will be back in Aydindril in a few days and––"

“Don’t Cara, don’t you dare make this about Richards. It has nothing to do with him and we both know it.” I knew it wasn’t going to go over well the moment after I said it. “And don’t make excuses for him either, he did this because he’s angry at me and he wanted to hurt me. I won’t turn my back on my people, on my family’s heritage, to move to D’Hara and be his barefoot and pregnant, dutiful little wife.” And the floodgates opened. She was in full blown Kahlan rant mode. “But the thing is that I told him, even before we got married, I told him. Oh but he thought I’d see the error of my ways. Well, guess what? It’s never going to happen. Never.” She was beautiful like that  –– a little terrifying –– but beautiful. “What I’ll never forgive him for is using you to do it. He knows how much you mean to me, how precious you are to me, and he did it anyway. In fact, he did it because he knew it would hurt me more than anything in the world.”

“Richard loves you, Kahlan.” I murmured, the tip of my nose rubbing behind her ear. That always calmed her down –– made her purr like a kitten.

“Mm that feels really good, but it’s not going to work. Nice try, though.” She kissed my earlobe as a reward. “Richard doesn’t love me. He’s in love with a shy seventeen year old girl in a white ball gown he met over a decade ago. He just tolerates me in the hopes that someday I’ll magically morph back into her.” She was right, she didn’t fit Richard’s image of the perfect wife. She was strong and passionate and self-sufficient. More than anything else, Richard wanted to be needed, and Kahlan would never need him. “But I won’t because I grew up, Cara. Unfortunately, I was already married when I found what I wanted.” The tips of her fingers traced the outline of my lips. “Come on, let’s have dinner,” she said, taking me by the hand.

“Rack of lamb, my favorite. I haven’t had at since I left the palace, thank you for remembering.” She always remembered everything, the way I like my coffee in the morning, how I like my clothes folded, how much I love it when she crawls into bed with me on cold nights. She remembered everything and I loved her all the more for it.

“Of course I remembered. I was just going to drop it off for you but luckily my meeting got canceled.” She paused for a moment, then asked, “Do you ever think about it…that night in Galea?”

“Kahlan, please, we shouldn’t…that night, it was ––” she cut me off.

“It was what, Cara? Are you going to call it a mistake? Because it wasn’t, it was the two of us finally being honest and you know it.” Her eyes  teared up. This was all too much for her, too much for us both. “I don’t regret it, Cara, and I never will.”

“No, it wasn’t a mistake. It was the best night of my life. That’s the truth, that night we made love is the one perfect moment in my life, and I don’t regret it either.” She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. Her tongue in my mouth was all heat and passion and desperation.

“I could deal with it, Cara,” she said, when our lips parted, “when you were with me every day, even if we weren’t lovers, I could deal with it. Having breakfast with you every morning, sharing my bed with you while Richard was away, I could live on that. But this, not seeing you for weeks…it’s killing me.” 

I hated seeing her like that, seeing how much all of this was hurting her. And it was as if my hands, my entire body really, suddenly had a mind of their own. I tore off her blouse and buried my face in her breast. I bit and licked and sucked to the point that we were both panting. In less than a heartbeat my hand was up her skirt. I’d barely touched her and already she was wet for me, and trembling in my arms. I’d sworn to myself that I’d never give in to this again, and yet…

“I need you, Cara, please.” Tears ran down her cheeks, and before I knew it, my t-shirt was on the floor and  she was sucking and biting at my nipples, her nails digging into my back. She was rough and demanding, taking what she knew was hers, what would always he hers. I ripped off her panties and licked the length of her sex, from her clit to her dripping center, again and again. Tasting her again was like seeing the sun again after a lifetime of darkness. I hadn’t felt this alive in years.

“More, I need more. I want you inside me,” she said. I slid two fingers into her, and then a third. She was warm, and wet, and tight around my fingers, arching herself into my hand and moaning. “Harder, Cara, fuck me harder. I want to feel it for days.”  And I did. I thrusted into her hard and fast as if doing so would make up for all the nights I longed to have her in my arms. The way she responded to my touch was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen. We were a mess of limbs and mouths and clacking teeth. There was a kind of insanity to it all, almost as if we were falling into an abyss from which we would never return, but it was beautiful. Then I could feel it, her muscles contracting around my fingers, and her hips arching to take me deeper inside her. “Don’t stop, love, please don’t stop,” she said, and I didn’t. Even as she was screaming out my name, I didn’t stop fucking her. 

“Again Cara, please, fuck me again. I want to come in your mouth this time,” she breathed out, before she’d even fully come down from her first orgasm. I leaned in, soothing her aching flesh with my tongue. Then kissed her swollen clit, and gently lapped up every drop of her arousal. She whimpered when she felt me push my tongue into her center but then urged my head closer with her hands. “Just like that, love, just like that.” Her hips matched the languid rhythm of my tongue. “You’re incredible Cara. I love you,” she said, as she shifted our bodies to straddle my face. She left a warm, wet trail as she glided up my body. “I want to look into your eyes while I’m coming.” She was grinding her clit against my face and riding my tongue as if her life depended on it; I could have fucked her like that forever. In a matter of seconds she came in violent waves, her eyes glued to mine, her body tensing, but she never looked away, she stayed with me. She was mine. Finally crumbling into my arms, I held her as she came down from her orgasm. The entire world disappeared as I laid there, listening to the sound of her breath.

“This is what I want, Cara. You and I like this,” she mumbled. Not yet having regained full control of her muscles, her hands moved clumsily, rolling and tugging my nipples. She started to make her way down my body and I knew exactly what she had in mind, but I stopped her.

“No, I want you to watch me,” I said, planting my feet on the rug, and parting my knees so she could see me rub my clit with my fingers. She growled and inched in closer. 

“This is how I play with myself when I think of you. I think of your gorgeous tits, and your beautiful ass, and your long fingers inside me,” I said, tugging at one of my nipples, while the fingers of the other hand teased my opening. “Just the thought of you gets me dripping wet, aching to feel you inside me.” I adjusted my hand so that its heel was pressed against my clit and I thrusted two fingers into my center. She was loving it. I could see her eyes turning wild with desire, entranced by the motion of my fingers. I knew she was wet all over again just from watching me.

“Cara, you’re so beautiful like this. Go on, make yourself come for me.” She was rubbing at one of her nipples with one hand, and at one of mine with the other. Our collective moans, and the smell of sweat and sex filled the room.

“I do it just like this, nice and slow so it lasts,” I breathed out, “because when I close my eyes I see your face and you’re with me, so it has to last. It has to get me through the day. Every day I fuck myself like this, thinking of you, thinking of the way you would fuck me.” When I added a third finger she couldn’t take it anymore. In a heartbeat, she was between my legs, licking the arousal off my inner thighs, inching in closer until she was licking my fingers as they slid in and out of me.

“Let me finish you, Cara, please,” she begged, and that alone almost sent me over the edge. I couldn’t refuse her. I could never refuse her anything. She latched on to my clit, sucking and flicking her tongue in hard strokes. 

Within seconds I shattered into a thousand pieces in her mouth, my ankles still wrapped around her neck. “I love you, Kahlan,” I murmured into her ear.

We fell asleep naked on the floor. Dinner remained uneaten.


End file.
